


The Demon and The Priest

by Jeiidaan, rynoa29



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeiidaan/pseuds/Jeiidaan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynoa29/pseuds/rynoa29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of haiku about Mephisto and Shiro</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon and The Priest

A demon's toy box,  
can never be completed.  
Then, I met Shiro.

Sharp teeth, pointed ears.  
Though you smile like a demon,  
your lips make me weak.

Drink up all my lies,  
until it's hard to swallow.  
Cling onto your greed…

Who cares about sin  
when you make it so easy  
to forget my doubts?

The hardworking priest  
sprawled across the demon's sheets  
smiles without regret.

You can't get enough.  
Willingly, you come to me.  
I'll gladly wreck you.

His green eyes haunt me.  
I see them everywhere now:  
grass, trees, and my dreams.

Little by little,  
you begin to realize—  
but it’s much too late.

I hate you so much.  
Take your claws out of my skin.  
I can't get enough.

Oh! That bitterness!  
Like an exquisite truffle,  
I will savor you.

The lion is dead;  
but for the heartless demon,  
time continues on.


End file.
